


Flowers and Fathers

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Nimloth doesn't want her father or Lúthien's to know they're together.It's not because they would disapprove.
Relationships: Lúthien Tinúviel/Nimloth of Doriath
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Flowers and Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tolkien Femslash Week 2018, Bingo Card prompt "First Age", in addition to the SWG challenge Teen Spirit, prompts "Conflicts - embarrasing family" and "Stock Characters - smothering parents".

"We shouldn't tell our fathers," Nimloth said, rolling over to look at where Lúthien was sitting in the middle of the glade, picking at flowers.  
  
Lúthien turned her head to look at her. "Father wouldn't disapprove of it. Would Galathil?"  
  
Nimloth shook her head, hair bouncing from side to side. "No. He'd just spend the next three months making sure we were both fine, telling me how proud he is of me, and then crying to Uncle Celeborn about how his baby is growing up. Uncle Elu would probably do the same, wouldn't he?"  
  
Lúthien fell back against the tree. "He would."  
  
"So we should spare ourselves and Uncle Celeborn. We just don't tell them until they figure it out themselves, and everything will be fine," Nimloth said.  
  
"They're unlikely to find out at all unless someone tells them." Lúthien twisted two flower stems together as she spoke, frowning at the crumpled stems.  
  
"Which is exactly why we should follow my plan." Nimloth looked at the flowers. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to make a flower crown for you," Lúthien said.  
  
Nimloth sighed and rolled closer, placing her head in Lúthien's lap. "Give me the flowers and massage my shoulders, all you're doing is ruining a handful of flowers."  
  
Lúthien laughed. "You tell me that every time I try to make one for you. Will you not let me do anything for you?"  
  
"You can massage my shoulders for me, and make me one of those cakes I love. The poor flowers don't deserve this, though." Nimloth stuck her tongue out. "I'm faster at making them, as well. Do you really want to spend all our time together making a crown?"  
  
"Do you have any suggestions for what else we should do?" Lúthien asked.  
  
Nimloth kissed her hand. "Yes."


End file.
